


Your Heart's Never Been In It

by Junidilla



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junidilla/pseuds/Junidilla
Summary: "Now... is there anything you want to say to your old friend...?" Catra's grin was wicked as she leered at Adora very pointedly. A rush of energy shot through her at Adora's hurt, yet scowling expression."I hate you."(One-shot, during S4)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Your Heart's Never Been In It

"Bring her in."

Two guards came in carrying Adora by either arm. Catra felt her eyes burning into her back, but she didn't let it bother her. As soon as the guards stopped just behind her, she dismissed them with a flick of her hand, listening to the door behind her shut. She didn't turn when Adora finally spoke.

"I won't run away this time," she said defeatedly. "I promise."

Catra snickered and shook her head. "You don't get to make promises this time," she purred. "You just obey... You've always been good at that... right?"

When Adora didn't respond, she continued. "You've played your little roleplaying game... but you're mine now." She finally turned on her heel, a sly, toothy grin on her face as she strode over to Adora, who was on her knees before her, arms tied behind her back and ankles together. "No more games, no more running," she went on, "and definitely no more She-Ra."

"Fine... You win." Adora lowered her head, shoulders drooping. "You win, Catra."

"Like I needed confirmation," she scoffed. Out of spite, Catra used her foot to tilt Adora's head up to face her. She reveled in the look of fear in those blue eyes she missed so much. "You poor thing... Destined for greatness, but your demons caught up with you just in time."

Adora huffed in annoyance, but the fear still shone from under her furrowed brows. "You could say that.."

Catra's eyes flashed and a growl rumbled in her chest, but she swallowed it down in favor of a contented hum. "I know you've probably forgotten how things work around here. Your schedule's been packed with tea parties and dress-up sessions, but since you've been gone, I worked my way to the top. Now I'm running things around here." She kneels down to cup Adora's cheeks in her hands. "So I have my dream now even after you left. But what you’re not going to do is talk back to me like you're at my level, got it?"

"... Yes, Catra..."

"Now... is there anything you want to say to your old friend...?" Catra's grin was wicked as she leered at Adora very pointedly. A rush of energy shot through her at Adora's hurt, yet scowling expression.

"I hate you."

Catra's tail swished back and forth as she buzzed with adrenaline. She patted Adora's cheek and stood up. "Good girl..." She turned her back on her, pushing down the pit rooting in her stomach at the declaration. She brushed her hair back and strutted away. "Alright, that's all I need, Do--"

"I was always yours, though..."

Catra stiffened and turned her head to give Adora a sideways glance. "... What?"

"It's true," Adora continued, her voice soft. "I tried to make it work, but you shut me out... and I couldn't force you to do anything."

Catra's pupils darted about the ground in front of her, ill-prepared. "What are you...?"

"I want to get it out before we continue going on like this," Adora sounded sincere, but Catra knew she was mocking her. “You don’t want this, Catra.”

"... I... S-stop talking! This wasn't what--"

"You wanted me to tell you I hated you, but the truth is that I never did. I never hated you..." That defeated tone seemed so leveled and calculated... Why was this happening? "Which is why I wanted to ask just one more time--"

"Stop it! You're not supposed to say any of that!" Catra spat. Her arms shook and her hands balled into tight fists as she whirled around to face Adora, who, despite all the inclinations Catra thought she heard in her voice, was gazing at her with hopeful eyes and a warm, sad smile. Those soft blue eyes finally pierced through her chest and suddenly it tightened.

"I want you back... and I know you want me back too... Please, come back with me. I promise I won't ever leave you again..."

Catra couldn't stop herself from shaking now. Her heart pounded hard enough for her ears to start throbbing with each beat. Her breathing picked up and her cheeks stained red as she rushed over to Adora and slapped her.

"SHUT UP!"

Adora hissed in pain and shot a glare at Catra, but her brows rose as Catra screamed at her.

"Stop asking me that! Stop telling me you won't leave me again! Stop telling me what to do like you know what's best for me!" Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, but she hardly noticed as she put her hands on either side of her head. "You act like it's so easy to just leave everything we've ever known behind! Just because you were able to do it and make it out there doesn't mean it'd be the same for me! I was already in your shadow, but now you're forcing me to live in it!"

Adora blinked slowly, but said nothing. She only studied Catra, a glint of curiosity in her gaze.

"Now you're not saying anything?! Good! You've already done enough damage anyway! I lost my best friend because of you! I was left to fend for myself while you went off! You promised you'd come back! You promised to always be there for me! But you're not! You never were! And now I don't know what I'm doing anymore without you! If you had just stayed, we would've had the entire world! Now I'm STUCK WITH IT!"

Catra's jaw wobbled as hot tears streamed down her face. She choked out a single sob, but she forced it all down no matter how her throat hurt to do so. She wanted to collapse right then and there, but her knees were too stiff.

Her wide eyes nearly went blank when Adora slowly got to her feet, ankles now untied and, as her arms fell to her sides, so were her wrists. A crooked grin spread across her face as she took a few steps forward.

"What a revelation, kitten," she purred. "I didn't think you had it in you to ad lib so well."

**Author's Note:**

> Another backlogged fic! This one was written back in January and written in one sitting without a clue as to where else it'd go. Based on an idea that was floating around between fans on Twitter about Catra having DT transform into Adora. Love me some angst. uwu
> 
> I promise I'll have fresh fics coming soon! I just need to end this semester first. There's one more backlogged fic left to post, but I have a bunch of AUs in the works. Hope y'all enjoyed this one tho!


End file.
